The Online Date
"The Online Date" is the fifteenth episode of Jane by Design It is scheduled to air on July 10, 2012. Overview Love is in the air, but needs a little help to get going and Jane is determined to help her friends out. Billy is caught off guard when Zoe invites him to meet her parents and he isn’t so sure he is ready to take that step. Kate, on the other hand, decides to help Gray take the next step with her love life by setting up an online dating profile for her. Mortified by her mother’s actions, Jane must now try to put a stop to the online dating scheme before Gray finds out and fires her for sure. Meanwhile, Rita decides to finally fight for Ben - but is she up for taking on life-long mean girl Amanda? Synopsis When Gray’s ex-hubby, Bo, gets engaged to a 20-something designer he’s known less than a year, it’s all over the tabloids. The only woman who doesn’t know it is Gray, and after Jane kept secrets last week, it’s up to the teen assistant to break the bad news (as Gray breaks her phone). Gray needs to loosen up, and Jane’s mom, Kate, thinks of the perfect way. She creates a slightly dishonest online dating profile for the ice queen in the hopes that it will help her to thaw. But when India (India de Beaufort) catches a whiff of Gray’s humiliation, she’s back to her old life-ruining ways. In the fashion business (where one day you’re in and the next day you’re out), India has devised a plan to destroy Gray’s reputation while embarrassing her at the same time. Speaking of embarrassment, Rita Shaw is doing everything in her power to compete with Amanda Clark for Ben Quimby’s heart, including dressing up like an ‘80s music video vixen in a see-through top (not exactly high school appropriate, Ms. Shaw). But Rita’s not up against any ordinary mean girl; Amanda’s a “professional” actress and manages to kiss Ben right in front of Rita using the school’s Cinderella-based play as an excuse. And who auditions for the lead role but Billy’s latest squeeze, Zoe. This leather-studded lady constantly keeps us guessing, and seems to have Billy nervous when she invites him over for a barbeque with her parents. Our mohawked main man doesn’t typically do well with parents, but he’d better step up his game if he’s going to compete with the new Prince Charming, Nick Fadden. Billy’s already lost out to Nick once, when he dated Jane, and now it looks like the pretty boy’s at it again scoring the lead role in the school play. Kate Quimby and New Boyfriend on Jane By Design Photo Credit: Ron Tom/ABC Family But there’s no time to worry about Zoe’s straying eye when there’s yet another crisis at Donovan Decker. With no way to reach Gray, Jane is desperate to warn her boss about the fake blind date India has set up as a trap to make Gray and Jane lose their jobs. Gray’s problems are put on the back burner when Jane’s mom has a new visitor in the form of a past boyfriend. Jane is still not sure where her mom has been for the past eight years, but it looks like she was trying to escape this former flame. Their arguing and Billy’s broken car leads to Jane having to drive Billy to Zoe’s house instead of saving Gray. It’s nice to see the fashionista putting her friend first for a change. And Billy receives a shock when he learns that Zoe has two dads who both seem to approve of his bad-boy vibe. In the end, Gray unknowingly saves herself by chickening out of the date. Cast *Erica Dasher as Jane Quimby *Nick Roux as Billy Nutter *Rowly Dennis as Jeremy Jones *David Clayton Rogers as Ben Quimby *India de Beaufort as India Jourdain *Meagan Tandy as Lulu Pope *Matthew Atkinson as Nick Fadden *Andie MacDowell as Gray Chandler Murray *Teri Hatcher as Kate Quimby *Mariah Buzolin as Zoe Mendez Gallery Jane_6_gray2.jpg Jane_5_gray1.jpg Terri5_jane3.jpg Terri_4_jane2.jpg Teri1_Jane1.jpg Tumblr_m6pjgdHNj51qf21ugo1_1280_kate.jpg Kate Q......jpg Kate Q..jpg Terri6.jpg Jane10 gray1.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes